Rekindling a Relationship
by JayandNyamakelove
Summary: After Nya finally chooses Jay, she is worried that their relationship is in danger. Nya's afraid that Jay doesn't think she really loves him. She needs a way to tell him how she feels. But how? Perhaps just a night alone between the two of them. Story is better then summary. Lemon. (JayXNya) Rated M for Sex and language.


Rekindling a Relationship

Today was another normal day for our ninja. It had been a month since Zane had defeated the Overlord and "died". Luckily for the ninja, Zane had managed to survive and was now inside a new body very similar to his old one. Nya had also finally chosen Jay, happy to be in a relationship with him again. However, their relationship was different now. It seemed to have lost its love and affection after the love triangle. Nya could tell by that look in his eyes, Jay hurt badly. He loved her so much and when all of this happened, he died inside. He thought that she didn't really love him. But she did love him.

Nya sighed. "Oh, what am I supposed to do?" She asked herself. She needed to show Jay how she felt towards him. But how? Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. A naughty thought. Nya giggled and ran to go find Jay.

Jay sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. He quickly examined the scene around him. Lloyd was playing a video game, Kai and Cole played checkers, and Zane and P.I.X.A.L. were snuggled together on the love seat, quietly taking amongst themselves.

"Yes! High score!" The high pitched voice of the Golden Ninja cried.

Jay sighed. If only there was something to do... Suddenly, Jay felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his neck from behind the couch. He looked up and saw the smiling face of his girlfriend staring down at him. Nya leaned down and kissed him gently. Jay smiled when he saw Nya walk around the couch and sit next to him.

"Hey Jay." Nya spoke softly while she snuggled against his chest.

"H-Hey Nya." Jay stuttered as he felt Nya's hands slip under his shirt and move about on his stomach. What was she doing?

"So, I've been thinking." She said while her hands explored his chest. "Maybe we could do something tonight."

"Um, sure!" Jay responded quickly. "What do you want to do?" Jay then shivered as he felt Nya's finger run along the seam of his boxers.

"It's a surprise." She whispered into his ear, her breath tickling it. Jay blushed at he felt Nya gently nip his left ear before facing him again.

"Meet me here tonight at eight, okay?" She said.

"S-Sure." Jay said.

Nya smiled and kissed his cheek.

"See you then sweetie." Nya spoke softly before getting up. On the way out, Nya winked at Jay. Jay wondered what she had in store for him tonight.

"Dude, she obviously wants to have sex with you!" A loud voice boomed, making Jay jump.

"W-W-What?!" Jay cried. "Nya didn't say anything about sex!"

"Oh, come on! Are you that blind? She clearly wants your-"

"Shut up Cole!" Kai screamed. "Jay's not gonna touch my sister. Unless of course he wants to die."

"Calm down Kai. Nya's a big girl now, and if she wants to fuck Jay, then I think you should let her." The earth ninja chuckled.

"Shut up you fucking son of a bitch!" Kai screamed and tackled Cole down.

"Ooh! Fight! Fight!" Lloyd cheered as he examined the thrashing heap that was Kai and Cole.

"Why are you attacking me? Jay's gonna be the one to bone her!" Cole shouted.

Kai turned his head and fixated his gaze on the lightning ninja. Getting up, he lunged at Jay.

"Kai! Wait! When Nya said she wanted to meet me here tonight, she was probably talking about a movie or something." Jay said desperately, hoping to calm the angry fire ninja.

Kai stopped, but still glared at Jay.

"It better be. Or else..." Kai then turned and began to walk away.

Jay breathed a soft sigh of relief before he went to his room.

"Make sure you use a condom! Don't want a bunch of babies running around!" Cole shouted before a loud pop silenced him.

* * *

Later that night, Jay went to the living room where he was supposed to meet Nya. The room had no light except of that of the fire place. Jay sat down on the couch and thought to himself. There's no way Nya was talking about sex... Right. He heard soft footsteps and turned around. He looked up and saw Nya smiling at him. She was wearing a blue dress, that was much tighter around her body then any of her other clothes.

"Nya, what-" Jay started but was cut off by Nya kissing him.

"You and I are gonna have a good time." Nya whispered into his ear and tickled him under his chin.

"What are we doing? You never told me what you had planned for me tonight." Jay asked as he looked at her.

Nya didn't answer and smiled seductively at him.

"You're so cute when you're clueless." Nya giggled and then whispered, "It's so... sexy..."

It suddenly clicked in his mind what Nya had meant. So... She did want sex? Before Jay had time to react, she quickly jumped on the couch and straddled him. Nya kissed Jay hard and passionately, then proceeded to grind herself against his crotch. He felt her tongue push against his lips, trying to get access to his mouth. Jay really didn't know what the hell to do, so he allowed Nya to do what she wanted to. He opened his mouth and felt her tongue touch his. Nya leaned all of her weight on to Jay and they both collapsed on the couch. Jay felt his blood flowing south as his lightning sword began to harden. Nya felt his erection growing underneath her and began to hump him, causing him to get harder. After at least a minute, Nya pulled away and looked at Jay.

"Jay, I love you! So fucking much! Please, forgive me and let me give you the absolute best night of your life!" Nya pleaded.

"Nya, I love you too. I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way." Jay said.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please, let me love you!" Nya cried.

"Nya, I love you. But are you sure about this?" Jay said. "I mean what if Kai walks in-"

Nya pressed a finger to Jay's lips in an effort to silence him.

"Honestly Jay, I don't give a damn if Kai walks in. I love you and no one will come in between our relationship again. But I only want us to do it if you are 100 percent comfortable with this." Nya responded.

"Okay, Nya. If you really want to. But can we go slow?" Jay asked, trying his hardest not to shake.

"Of course..." Nya replied. "Oh and Jay... There's no reason to be scared, it's only me..."

Before Jay had time to answer, Nya leaned forward and kissed his neck, feeling him shiver.

"Wow. You're neck is sensitive, isn't it?" Nya laughed lightly.

Jay blushed and nodded.

"Well, I guess you're gonna love this..." Nya smiled seductively, wanting to take full advantage of Jay's sensitivity. She began pressing soft kisses against his neck, causing him to moan, while her hands slipped under his shirt and molested his chest. She began to suck on his neck, leaving small red marks along his throat.

"Nya..." Jay moaned.

His girlfriend began to kiss his neck harder and more passionately, adding a little nibble into each kiss. Jay moaned and shivered after each kiss. She was driving him crazy with all of the kissing. Nya decided to torture him some more by blowing on his neck and brushing her lips against his pale skin. She then began to lightly kiss his pulse, and tried her hardest to go to the speed of his heart rate. Nya then pulled of his shirt and smiled brightly. She reached her hands out and began to roam his abs and chest, before reaching down and stroking his erect member through his pants.

Nya leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I can't wait to fuck you..." She then licked his ear and began to nibble on it. Pretty soon, she was sucking on his entire ear making the ninja moan loudly. Nya yanked his pants off and slipped out of her dress. Jay gasped as he saw her. Soft, but fairly large breasts were concealed behind a red bra and a matching pair of panties were worn in between her legs. Jay felt as though he would cum just by staring at her. She giggled as she watched him look at her.

"Like something, baby?" Nya asked.

Jay nodded with his mouth wide open. Nya took the opportunity and kissed Jay again.

"Then take what's yours..." Nya said softly as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. It fell to the floor revealing her breasts. Jay wasted no time in moving forward towards her cleavage. He kissed her gently in the center of her chest, causing Nya to moan in pleasure. She pulled his head closer and ran her fingers through his hair. Jay then took her right breast into his mouth, gently sucking on it. He reached his other hand out and gently massaged her other breast.

"Oh, Jay..." She moaned. "Squeeze them..."

Jay did as his samurai had ordered and gently squeezed her breasts. Nya moaned in response and looked down at Jay's crotch. She pushed him onto his back and took off her soaked panties, preparing to remove Jay's boxers. Eyes locked with his, she pulled them off and gasped as she saw his growing erection.

"W-Wow... it's so big, Jay..." Nya complimented.

"Six inches is big?" Jay questioned.

"Jay, it's perfect. Just like you..." Nya smiled and stroked his member lovingly, causing Jay's face to turn bright red. She slowly moved her hand up and down, making him moan lowly. Nya began to move her hand up and down his shaft faster, forcing waves of pleasure onto Jay. She continued to jerk him off, before suddenly stopped. His manhood still held firmly in her hand, Nya leaned forward and kissed his cock. Jay moaned. Nya began to lightly suck the head and flicked her tongue along it. She began to suck harder and eventually pulled the entire thing into her mouth. Her tongue ran along the vein within his dick and Jay slammed his head on the couch as pleasure hit him like a storm. Nya's brown eyes looked deep into his blue ones, and she knew that he was close. Nya bobbed her head up and down and continued to suck his erection, earning moans from her blue ninja. Jay felt a tingly sensation and a growing warmth in his belly.

Jay moaned loudly. "Nya!"

The samurai looked up at her soon to be lover.

"I-I think I'm gonna..." Jay stopped as he felt Nya grip the base of his cock and began to pump him into her mouth. He groaned loudly before shooting his hot cum into her mouth. She swallowed it all and pulled off of him. Jay felt weak after his orgasm and collapsed on the couch. Nya looked up at him before slowly kissing her way up his body before capturing his lips hungrily.

Jay panted and chocked out. "H-How did I... taste?"

Nya kissed his chest and responded. "Delicious. Sweet and Addicting. Just like you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Jay watched as Nya laid back on the couch and spread her legs.

"Please, Jay... Make love to me." Nya whispered. Jay crawled towards her and slowly entered her, but pulled out as he heard her cry.

"Are you alright!?" Jay asked his girlfriend while hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"Y-Yes, it's just my first time." She said as tears fell out of her eyes.

"It's mine too. I'm so sorry Nya. Maybe we shouldn't-" Jay whispered but was cut off by Nya kissing him again.

"It's not your fault. And thank you for caring. I'll do it this time though." She said. Jay nodded as Nya got on top of him and eased her way onto his cock. She moaned in pain but nodded at him to start. He began to thrust in and out of her slowly, savoring the feel of her incredibly smooth and warm insides. Soon, the pain became pleasure and Nya moaned.

"Jay, please go faster!" She cried out.

Jay nodded and began to go harder and faster as his pleasure began to go up. Nya grabbed his head and kissed him aggressively, screaming and moaning into his mouth.

"Fuck... Fuck me harder!" Nya screamed.

Jay moaned as Nya's walls squeezed a little tighter on his cock. Nya began to thrust back at Jay, and both of their thrusting became rhythmic. The kissed again and moaned into each other's mouths. Pleasure filled both of their bodies and each of their tongues came out of their mouths and licked at each other. They seemed to now be acting more on instinct then on thought. Nya started kissing his neck again as Jay began to pound her. The only sounds in the air were the couples moans, and the wet sounds that came as Jay thrusted into Nya's wetness. As their passion grew, Jay bit his bottom lip in order to hold back his orgasm. This however, did not go unnoticed by Nya.

"What's wrong Jay?" Nya asked.

"I don't know if I can hold it in any longer." Jay moaned.

"Just release it then. Let it all flow!" Nya whispered.

"But I want to cum with you." Jay returned. At that, Nya moaned loudly.

"Oh, Jay, I'm going to cum!" She shouted.

Her walls immediately tightened around his cock. Both of them moaned loudly as they orgasmed as one, their juices mixing together. The two lovers collapsed on top of each other and panted.

"I love you Nya." Jay whispered.

"I love you too Jay." Nya returned.

Jay closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Nya used all of her remaining strength to kiss Jay's lips gently and wake him up.

"Come on... Let's go to my room..." Nya mumbled. She crawled onto the ground and collected their clothes into a small ball. Jay then picked Nya up bridal style and she rested her head against his chest. Both were exhausted, but as they began to approach her door, their arousals began to start up again. Nya leaned forward and kissed Jay passionately as they entered her room, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
